Bottoms up
by Acebear2
Summary: this is how drinks lead to more than they could have ever imagined


Bottoms up

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby smiled as she met Tony outside the bar she then asked him if anyone else on the team was coming. He looked at her for a moment before saying no that the rest of the team had other plans. She nodded before asking if he still wanted to go inside and have a few rounds because if he didn't that would be ok. He then smiled at her and said come on let's go inside and have a few rounds before holding the door for her. She smiled at him and said thank you before walking into the bar. It didn't take long for them get over to the bar once they did they sat down and ordered a round of beers.

After about three more rounds and they had made there way to the bathroom at the bar she was sitting on the sink her legs were wrapped around him as they continued to make out each kiss getting deeper than the last. Soon they needed air so the parted they looked into each other's eyes for a moment or two before she finally asked him if he wanted to get out of there. He said yes and took her hand and helped her down. He then took her hand as the left the bathroom then walked out of the bar. It didn't take them long to walk to his place since it was closer and once they had he picked her up and carried her over to the couch and where they continued to make out until they needed air. After they got their breath back he looked into her eyes for a moment or two before finally asking her if she was sure she wanted this because he knows he did and he just wanted to make sure she still did. She then looked at him and said she wouldn't be here with him like this if she wasn't sure. she then kissed him deep before saying come on take me to bed. He didn't need to be told twice he got up and picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom.

Once they were in his bedroom he only set her down long enough to get them undressed. Once they were undressed he picked her up and laid her on the bed he then stirred at her for a moment or two just taking in how beautiful she looked at that moment. After that moment was over she asked him what he was looking at he then told her that she was just so beautiful she then giggled at him and said she knows and for him to stop stirring and take her. He then shook his head before getting on top of her and kissing her deeply. Soon he was kissing her neck and entering her fast and deep she couldn't help but moan louder and louder the faster her went. Soon they were coming hard and fast together once they had gotten the breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. After he was laying down she rolled over and laid on him and he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. It was long until they both were fast asleep dreaming about would be.

She was the first one to wake up in the morning she looked at him before saying I thought this was a dream just a little too loudly waking him up. He opened his eyes and asking her what she meant not really awake enough to get what she meant about it being a dream. Just then he realized what she meant he then said he thought it was a dream too but from the look of them it wasn't and he was glad it wasn't he then kissed her before asking her if she wanted some breakfast. She then said she would love some and asked if she could help cook. He smiled and said sure she could he then picked up his boxers and put them on he then handed her the shirt he had on last night she then put it on he then walked over to her and took her hand and lead her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Once they got to the kitchen he made pancakes and bacon while she cut up fruit and made toast after all the food was made he asked her what she wanted to drink she then thought about it for a moment before saying how about milk he then went and got them some milk because he thought it sounded good as well.

After breakfast, they went back to the bedroom and got dressed so they could go pick up their cars from the bar. After getting to the bar he walked her to her car and told her he would pick her up a caff pow on the way in to work she then told him thank you before taking his hand and kissing it. He then smiled and leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back deeper for a moment or two before saying she would see him later. She then went home to change and then headed to the navy yard after getting down to her lab it was long until he came walking in with a caff pow in one hand and a coffee in the other. He then set them down on the evidence table and walked over to her and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She then kissed him deeper as she slide off his jacket he then picked her up as she started unbuttoning his shirt she finished unbuttoning his shirt as he set her on the evidence table.

After his shirt was unbuttoned she slipped it off his shoulders and it hit the floor. Once his shirt was on the floor he took her shirt and bra off throwing her shirt and bra on the floor next to his jacket. He then pulled her closer letting her feel how hard he was. She let out a soft moan he then started kissing her neck making her moan louder. He then started kissing down her body he then lifted her skirt and took her thong off slowly. Soon her thong was on the floor with their shirts and his jacket. He then took off his pants and boxers off putting them with the rest of their clothes.

She then got off the table and walked over to him and kissed him deeply he then turned her around and they then want back to the table she took a drink of her caff pow before leaning over the evidence table her ass in the air. She then smirked at him ask him if he was ready. He then grabbed her hips and entered her ass fast as he kissed her neck. Soon they were both coming fast and hard he then pulled out of her and he then took a drink of his coffee while she stood up and grabbed her caff pow and had a drink. So they stood there just having their drinks just enjoying being alone together and having their drinks.

After they finished their drinks she then asked him if he was ready for another round. He then picked her up and put her on the evidence table and pulled her close and entered her fast and deep. Soon they were coming fast and hard together. They were so busy riding out their orgasms that they didn't hear Gibbs walk in he took one look at them and turned around and left and waiting for them to get done before going back in.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what you think Gibbs is going to say when he goes back in

Yours Always

acebear


End file.
